


Distractions

by SailorPortia



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Banter, Coming up with tags for short stuff is hard okay?, Content warning: pun, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Yes I can write established relationships shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia
Summary: Diana is lecturing her girlfriend over her latest test marks. Akko, not being a fan of getting lectured, is going to distract her at all costs...





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from [this](https://salt-of-the-ao3.tumblr.com/post/184812105241/fictional-kiss-prompts) post (#19)

Diana frowned. "Akko, these marks are atrocious," she said, holding her girlfriend's latest test in her hands.

"It's not my fault." Akko worried at the edge of the blanket on Diana's bed, upon which they were both sitting.

"Not your fault?" Diana raised an eyebrow.

"I was distracted!"

"By what, might I ask?"

Akko had tried her hardest on the white magic written test. She really had. But every time her eyes drifted to the back of Diana's head (and with her short attention span, it happened a lot) her thoughts flashed back to all the times they'd kissed so far...

It was a wonder she got as high a mark as she did.

"Nothing!" Akko blurted.

"You were distracted by nothing?" Diana asked. "That certainly doesn't explain this performance." She pointed at the first page. "We went over this section meticulously during our study session—"

Mention of the study session (or more precisely, memories of what had happened directly afterward) sent Akko's thoughts in a whirl.

"—and you should've gotten top marks." Diana turned to the next page. "Really, and the section on magical theory—"

Akko did the only thing she could do to distract Diana—inflict her with the same thing that had caused the bad marks in the first place. She pushed the test out of the way and planted a big ol' smooch on Diana's lips.

Diana drew back, her eyelids fluttering. "A-Akko! This isn't the time for this!"

"Why not?" Akko pouted, flashing her girlfriend her best bedroom eyes.

"We have to r-r-review this t-t-test!" Diana stuttered, averting her eyes. "If you don't improve, you'll have to—"

Akko cut her off with a kiss. Diana didn't retreat so quickly this time. She lingered on the kiss, leaning into it ever so slightly. After breaking off the kiss, she let out a deep breath.

"You can't..." Diana took another breath. "You can't distract me like this."

Akko went in for another peck. "I think I already am." She took the test paper from Diana's hands and tossed it on the floor.

"This isn't clever," Diana said. "You can't prolong the inevitable." She would review the test with Akko if she had to get through a million kisses to do it...

Diana, quite without meaning to, initiated the next kiss. Her tongue moved unbidden, opening Akko's mouth on its own. The gentle moan rising from the depths of Akko's throat brought her back to her senses 

"Awww, it was just getting good," Akko whined.

"We should get back to reviewing..." Diana bent down to pick up the test.

"We both know you'd rather take a break." Akko pulled her back into an upright position. "Your _slip of the tongue_ gave it away," she said, putting her hand on Diana's chin and drawing her into another kiss.

Diana could hardly dispute that argument.


End file.
